


Leaving a Pie Unattended (And Other Fineable Offenses)

by SummerFrost



Series: Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, I got a cavity writing this, M/M, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost
Summary: Like most good things, it happens in the kitchen.Or: The first time Bitty and Kent say, "I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second of three prompts for my follower milestone! Unrepentant and pure fluff because when I look in the mirror I don't even recognize myself anymore. 
> 
> Another sort-of prequel to _Cold Coffee in the Morning_ , still set in Bitty's freshman year. Ransom and Holster are **also** no longer hockey players and have their own slightly-tweaked backstories, but they're still drift-compatible bros and future queer platonic partners, although they haven't figured that out quite yet ;)
> 
> Thanks to shipped-goldstandard as always for being a beta and a friend <3 
> 
> This fic brought to you by Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat, which I listened to on repeat the entire time I wrote this.

Like most good things, it happens in the kitchen.

Bitty is halfway through a whipped cream topping for his key lime pie, listening to Adam and Justin shout over Sports Center in the living room while he waits for Kent to get out of the shower. He’s got Bey blasting from his tinny iPod speakers and he’s dancing around to the beat and humming along, which is probably why he doesn’t notice that the water’s shut off or hear Kent come up behind him.

“Oh!” Bitty jumps when Kent’s arms wrap around him, his whisk clattering to rest against the mixing bowl. Kent is shirtless and the soft planes of his chest and stomach are warm against Bitty’s back, and Bitty wastes no time in relaxing into the embrace, nuzzling his temple against Kent’s cheek. “Why hello there—Mr. Parson!”

Bitty smacks Kent’s wandering hand away from the whipped cream and Kent chuckles, humming, “Mr. Bittle?” into Bitty’s hair.

“I know you are not trying to steal my pie topping, honey,” Bitty warns, trying and failing to hide the smile in his voice.

“You always make extra anyway,” Kent whines, wriggling himself closer to press up against Bitty’s body. “You wouldn’t even miss it.”

Bitty opens his mouth to retort but breaks off in a squeak when he’s unexpectedly lifted into the air, Kent’s arms tight around his waist to keep him from squirming free. “Kenny!” Bitty shrieks with legs flailing and voice brimming with laughter, “Put me down this instant!”

As abruptly as he started, Kent murmurs, “Yessir,” and suddenly Bitty is being spun around and pressed up against the counter with Kent bracketing him in and, _fuck,_ that’s his sex voice and his eyes are smoldering like if Bitty’s next word was ‘drop,’ he’d do it right there in the kitchen with his roommates sprawled on the couch ten feet away.

Which is why Bitty is a little too preoccupied to avoid the handful of whipped cream Kent smears across his cheek and mouth.

“Oh my _God!”_ Bitty huffs and smacks at Kent’s chest, scrambling to the side to dodge a second assault and only succeeding in getting the topping streaked through his hair instead of his face. “This is sacrilege! How dare you—”

Kent cuts him off with a kiss, lapping the whipped cream from the corner of his mouth and parting the crease of his lips with his sugar-sweet tongue. Bitty melts, sighing quietly and hands coming up to rest against Kent’s bare chest with curled fingers.

A breathless moment later, Kent pulls away. He smirks and says, “You’ve got a little something—” and thumbs a dollop of cream onto Bitty’s nose.

“Oh my God,” Bitty gripes fondly. “You’re such a _brat.”_

“I love you,” Kent answers, in the exact same tone, and—

It’s almost summer and Bitty has all the windows open to fight the creeping heat and the curtains are fluttering with the faintest breeze and Bitty will remember, years from now, that all of those things were true and still know that he didn’t think about any of them at all.

He’ll remember the little tears springing into his eyes and the way he can feel Kent’s heart pounding in his chest and the sound of blood thrumming in exact time in his own ears and how it almost hurts from the strength of his joy to finally say, “I love you too.”

“Fuck,” Kent says, more a giddy laugh than an actual word. “Fuck, I’ve been waiting fucking months to tell you that.”

“Me too,” Bitty whispers, voice wavering around his smile-stretched cheeks.

Kent presses their foreheads and Bitty can feel him shaking, a soft tremble of relief. “We’re both fucking idiots, aren’t we?”

Bitty laughs, startles the happy tears that have been threatening to fall to finally roll down his cheeks. “Guess so. I love you, though.”

“I fucking love you too, Bits,” Kent answers warmly. “So much.”

They kiss again, slow and soft, and Bitty feels so full he could burst. When they pull apart, Bitty puts a hand up to his hair and grimaces at the sticky whipped cream that’s dried there.

“I need a shower,” he says, glaring at Kent with only a little heat behind it.

Kent slips his hands down to cup Bitty’s ass and lifts him, grunting when Bitty’s legs scramble to wrap around his waist. “I’ll join you.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and points out, “You just took one,” though he’s not exactly about to complain if Kent feels like carrying him off.

“Wanna be near you,” Kent mumbles, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s cheek.

“Oh, you ridiculous sweetheart of a man,” Bitty huffs affectionately. They head into the living room and he calls, “Boys, take the pie out when the oven timer goes off?”

 _“Foine!”_ Adam shouts. “Leaving a pie unattended!”

Justin holds his laptop up above his head without looking away from the TV. “You’re up to like, twenty bucks after that lovefest in the kitchen, my dudes.”

Bitty sniffs and tells them, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” and lets Kent drop him back to the ground.

“C’mon, guys, payday’s not for another week,” Kent complains, hiding a grin in Bitty’s hair.

“That shit’s pizza money,” Adam says. “I’m a growing boy.”

Justin says, “Bro, gross. Literally never speak to me again.”

Bitty laughs and offers, “What if I make y’all lasagna tonight instead?”

Justin and Adam share a brief telepathic communication and answer in unison, “Deal.”

Kent tugs on Bitty’s hand and they flee into the bathroom before they can rack up a fresh round of fines, giggling breathlessly when the door shuts behind them. Kent’s hands are on Bitty’s hips and his eyes are thick with love, and, well—Bitty catches himself hoping he’ll get to spend forever laughing into kisses like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares about the math (I do), Kent and Bitty started dating like 3 months ago so they're basically just both admitting they fell in love instantly. Dorks.
> 
> I love Kent Parson with my entire trash heart! Come scream with me about him [on Tumblr <3](http://yoursummerfrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
